


Body

by Anonymous



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Sexting, Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elio gets a little flustered during his late night text with Oliver.If you post somewhere else, give credit to @alxxring on ao3 :)
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 2
Collections: Call Me By Your Name ⇨ Armie Hammer / Timothée Chalamet, Call Me By Your Name ▶ Oliver / Elio Perlman, call me by you name, cmbyn





	Body

Elio was... Tired. Tired, he missed Oliver, Hungry, Uncomfortable. It was hot, his skin was sheened in sweat, but he didn't want to move. He and Oliver were texting. He and Oliver missed each other, and that alone was enough to make him stare at the device as if it was Oliver himself.

Then, in all of that joy and fondness, wanting and need, he made a mistake in the midst of that storm.

Elio: I wish you were here.

It was so simple, such a platonic thing, and perhaps he was just... "flustered" because he'd never received something so "out there" over a phone. He was used to Oliver's flattery in real life, his touches, his kisses.

To see:

Oliver: I'm going to sound like a horny teen but... I just miss the feeling of your skin

Elio could practically feel Oliver's breath on his neck as he read that, thinking of the sound of that deep and rich voice. It made his skin rise. It made him shutter.

But, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Not right now. Not without Oliver here.

Elio: you'll be back in a few days...

Oliver: can't wait to ram into you once I'm back

This was different... But Covering Different and unexplored ground was what Elio had done most this summer, so he figured... "why not?" and he replied with the same eager energy.

Elio: oh yeah? Now I'm super excited.

Let's just say... Oliver didn't expect it.

But, that didn't keep these idiots from continuing on until Elio had to sign offline without an explanation and silently shrivel up into his bed, feeling the wave of radiant heat and hormones seep into his skin.

He felt horrible for wanting Oliver like that at this exact moment. He felt so bad for even playing along, he felt even worse now that his hands were going along his shaft, wishing it was Olivers.

He remembers the last text he'd sent to the man. 

"what has your body done to me"

And he couldn't get every trace, curve, or patch of skin and body from his mind. It was forever engraved there, and it only worked the blood farther down south.

He just wanted to feel those long legs, powerful arms, that taut stomach, and muscular back all in one.

Four more days, he told himself, though that only pissed him off more.

He couldn't wait four days.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter Bruvs 
> 
> @florencemilania


End file.
